Undercover
by xxOnlyCaskettxx
Summary: What will happen when Hotch sends Prentiss undercover? Who will save her? REID/EMILY
1. A New Case

**Undercover**

A New Case

JJ gathered the team in the briefing room for a new case.

"We have 3 victims in Seattle. Hannah Montegomery was last seen jogging in the park two weeks before she was found stabbed and tortured in an alley. Our second victim, Janice Smith, was found in an alley in the same condition only a week after going missing. A new girl, Alexa Brown, went missing 4 days ago and hasn't been seen since."

"Was there any similarities between the victims?" Morgan asked.

"All three have the same victimology. They are all brunettes, medium built, and 30- 40 years old." Reid stated.

"They were also found wearing jogging suits." JJ added.

"Okay, wheels up in 20 minutes."

While on the plane the team discussed more of the case.

"This un-sub is speeding up the kidnappings. We probably only have 2-3 days to find this girl." Rossi stated.

"Okay, Morgan, I want you and Prentiss to go to the areas these victims were found. Dave and JJ, go talk to the families of the women and ask if they know anything. Reid and I will go to the station and get set up." Hotch commanded.

The team arrived in Seattle and everyone went to where they were assigned. Prentiss and Morgan went to the alley where the last victim was found.

"It seems that the two bodies were just dumped like they were trash." Prentiss says.

"This guy has some kind of problem with women." Morgan said looking around.

"Maybe these women resemble someone he knew. Bundy would kill women that looked like his fiance." Prentiss stated.

"Yea, let's go back and tell Hotch."

Rossi and JJ went to Hannah Montegomery's house to talk to her family.

"Mr. Montegomery, I'm Agent Jareau and this is SSA David Rossi. We're from the FBI. We're so sorry for your loss. Can we come in? We just want to ask you some questions about your wife."

"Sure, come on in." Mr. Montegomery said stepping away from the door.

"Sir, we noticed that your wife was found wearing a jogging suit. Do you know where she was jogging?" Rossi asked.

"Well, every day she runs in Big Bear Park at 3:00."

"Thank you. That should help to find the killer."

JJ and Rossi then went to the home of Janice Smith to talk to her family.

"Mr and Mrs. Smith, I'm Agent Jareau and this is SSA David Rossi. We're from the FBI. We're investigating the murder of your daughter. We are so sorry for you loss. Can we come in and ask some questions?"

"Yes, please come in. We want this man found so are daughter can rest in peace." Mrs. Smith said walking to the couch.

"Ma'am, do you know where your daughter was when she was kidnapped?" Rossi asked.

"She was jogging at Big Bear Park. She jogs there every day at 2:00. Can that help to find her killer?"

"We think the man that killed your daughter is watching and kidnapping women that jog in Big Bear Park. Your information should help to find this man. Thank you." JJ stated.

When JJ and Rossi got outside she said, "Both girls were jogging in Big Bear Park when they were kidnapped."

"Let's go to Alexa Brown's house to see if she was jogging in the same park." Rossi said getting in the car.

Rossi and JJ drove to Alexa Brown's house and discovered that she too was kidnapped at Big Bear Park. They drove to the station to tell the rest of the team.


	2. Going Undercover

**Undercover**

Going Undercover

Reid, Hotch, Morgan, and Prentiss were discussing what they found when JJ and Rossi walked in the room.

"All three victims were kidnapped at Big Bear Park." JJ said sitting down.

"What?" Reid asked.

"Every victim goes to the park at a certain time every day." Rossi stated.

"I think we have a profile." Hotch stated.

The team gathered the police officers to give the profile.

"This man is attracted to women 30- 40 years old. He is more than likely in his 30's or 40's himself." Hotch recited.

"The unsub picks these women because they probably resemble a women in their life that has effected them emotionally." Prentiss added.

"This man is probably nerves around women. When he abducts these women feels he has to be in control." Morgan said.

JJ interrupted and said, "They just found Alexa Brown in an alley near the park."

Hotch kept thinking over the case.

_'We can't let anymore women go missing. I have to send someone undercover.'_

Hotch went back to the team and said, "I'm sending someone undercover."

"But who fits the victimology?" Prentiss asked.

The team all thought for a minute and then they looked at Prentiss.

"Damn. You've gotta be kidding me." Prentiss said angrily.

"You're the only one that fits the profile. Sorry, Emily." Reid said looking at her with his big brown eyes.

Prentiss put on a jogging suit and hooked up a mic to her shirt.

"Are you okay with this?" JJ asked walking in the room.

"As long as we catch this guy, I don't care."

Prentiss went to the park and jogged everyday. On the first day, nothing suspicious occured. The second was exactly the same as the first. Finally, on the third day Prentiss felt that soemone was following her. Before she had time to turn around she was hit on the head and knocked unconcious.

The team was listening through headphones when they suddenly heard Prentiss scream and fall to the ground. They heard a car door open and slam shut.

When Reid heard this he freaked out and felt tears forming in his eyes. _'Why did it have to be Emily? She shouldn't have to go through this.'_

The team kept listening and they heard the engine turn off and the door open.

The man opened the door and carried Prentiss into the basement cellar. He tied her up and left the room.

Prentiss woke up to a dim light over- head. The tried to move, but found that her arms and legs were tied to a table. She could feel a sharp pain in the back of her head where she was hit. After a few minutes a man came into the room.

"Hello, my name is Tyler."

"And I don't care. Just let me GO!" Prentiss shouted.

Eddy pulled his hand backand slapped Emily as hard as he could.

Prentiss' cheek was burning and she could feel her face turning red.

Eddy walked over to a small table that Prentiss hadn't seen before. The table contained weapons of torture. Eddy examined the contents for a few minutes. Finally, he picked up a glove with sharp blades attached to the knuckles.

"You better not touch me you son of a-"

Prentiss was interrupted by the pain of the blades entering her shoulder. Eddy pulled the blades out slowly and then stabbed her five more times. He walked over to the table, pulling the glove off and then walked up the stairs.

Reid was the only one listening when he heard Prentiss talking to the man. He went numb when he heard her blood curdling scream. He heard her whimper in pain as the man stabbed her a few more times.

Reid knew that he would have to save her before anything extremely horrible happened.

_'I have to save her. She shouldn't have to suffer anymore pain. It should have been me in Colorado to be beaten and bruised. I should have been the one to almost die because of Cyrus.'_

Morgan walked in the room and whispered, "Have you heard anything yet?"

"The unsubs name is Eddy and Prentiss was stabbed. I'm going to listen to see if he says anything else happens."

"Okay, I'll listen, too."

When Eddy left the room, Prentiss tried to hold back another scream and tears. She knew she would have to stay strong. Prentiss remembered that she was hooked up with a microphone.

"Can anyone hear me?" Prentiss said in a low whisper in case Eddy was at the door.

"Emily."

"Reid. Oh, thank God."

"Morgan's here with me. Are you okay?"

"The unsub's name is Eddy. He just stabbed me in the shoulder a couple of times but I'm okay."

"We're going to find you Prentiss. What do you see around you?" Morgan asked.

"I'm in a basement, I think. I was knocked out so I couldn't see where we were going."

"Can you explain what the unsub looks like?"

"He's in his late 30's, he has blonde hair, he walks with a limp, too."

"Okay, thanks we'll find him right away."

"Please hu-" Prentiss stopped when she heard footsteps. "He's coming back. I got to go."

Eddy entered the room and went straight to the table. He picked up a small knife and walked toward Emily.

"What's your name?" Eddy asked holding uo the knife.

"None of your business."

"Wrong answer!" Eddy shouted stabbing Prentiss in the leg. "WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"

"Emily." She said in a low whisper. "Where are we?"

"You don't need to know."

"WHERE ARE WE YOU SON OF A B-" Eddy cut her off by stabbing the knife violently into her leg. He slowly pulled the knife from the wound and stabbed her again. This time, though, he twisted the knife in a full circle. Prentiss screamed the loudest she'd ever screamed.

After Eddy was done, he wiped the blade, set it on the table, and left the room.

Reid and Morgan cringed when they heard Emily scream. Reid could feel the tears building more than before.

"We have to find her. Call Garcia." Reid said frantically.

Morgan called Garcia and said, "Hey, Baby Girl, I'm going to put you on speaker."

"What do you need to know?"

"Garcia, can you look up any Eddy's in Seattle?"

"There are 100s of them."

"How many are blondes?"

"250."

"How many own a house with a small basement?"

"There are 5."

"Check their medical records for any accidents causing leg problems."

"Eddy Sortelle. He was in a car accident a year ago and he broke his leg. I'm sending you the address now."

"Thanks, Baby Girl." Morgan said quickly hanging up the phone.

"Let's go tell everyone." Reid said.


	3. Rescue

**Undercover**

Rescue

The team to Eddy's house and broke down the door. Morgan and Rossi were searching the second floor, while Hotch and Reid searched the first floor.

Hotch was looking around, when Reid whipered, "I think this is the door to the basement."

Reid slowly opened the door.

Prentiss could barely stay concious from the extreme pain and loss of blood. Eddy came downstairs and picked up another knife. Just as he was about to stab her she heard Reid yell, "FBI. Let her go Eddy."

Eddy was running toward the stairs with the knife when Reid fired a shot. Eddy fell to the floor, dead. Reid ran down the stairs to find Emily. Her pants and shirt were covered in blood from where Eddy stabbed her. Reid untied her arms and legs and tried to lift her up.

"Emily, please try to stay awake. You're going to be okay. The medics are on their way."

The medics brought Emily to the hospital. After four hours of surgery the doctor came out into the waiting room.

"Prentiss, Emily."

"How is she Doctor?" Hotch asked.

"She had a lot of blood loss and the wounds were dangerously deep, but otherwise she's okay. She will be in the ICU for another 2 hours and then she'll be put in a recovery room. You can see her when she wakes up, but only one at a time."

After being in the waiting room for two and a half hours, the doctor told the team that Emily should be waking up in a little while.

Reid was the first one to visit her.

When Prentiss woke up, she said, "Reid, what happened?"

"We found the unsub and I shot him."

"You saved me. Thank you."

"How did you find him?"

"Your description helped Garcia."

"Of course."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. At least I have medication to help with the pain."


	4. Epilogue

**Undercover**

Epilogue

Prentiss stayed in the hospital for two more days before she was released. Reid drove Prentiss to the airport to meet up with the team.

Everyone sat in their normal seats. Morgan sat in the back of the plane with his headphones on. Hotch and Rossi talked about the case.

"I really wish I didn't send Prentiss undercover." Hotch said.

"How could you have possibly known that she would be kidnapped."

"The unsub could have killed her. How would I be able to work everyday knowing that one of my agents died because of me."

"It's not your fault. It could have happened to anyone. Let's just be happy that we that everyone made it out okay."

Reid sat in his normal seat reading a book. Prentiss entered the cabin and sat across from him.

"Hey, Reid."

"Hi, Emily. Are you feeling better?"

"Yea, my leg hurts but I'm okay."

"I wish you hadn't gone undercover."

"Why's that?"

"I didn't want to see you get hurt again."

"What do you mean _again_?"

"Well, you remember in Colorado with-"

"Reid, I already told you that I would have been beaten for you anytime. I did that because I didn't want you to get hurt. I ca-"

Before she could finish, the pilot came over the loudspeaker aand told everyone thatthey would be landing in 5 minutes.

Everyone packed up their stuff and started exiting the plane.

Reid followed Prentiss off the plane.

"Emily." Reid yelled running after his colleague.

"Yea, Reid." Prentiss said turning around.

"What were you starting to say before we landed?"

"Never mind. It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me because I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh, really. What do you want to ask me?"

"Um... well I was wondering if maybe... um."

"Come on, Reid, just ask me."

"Will you go out with me?"

The End.

TBC...


End file.
